


It's easy once you know how it's done

by orphan_account



Series: It's easy once you know how it's done [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's done this many, many times before. So why is he so nervous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's easy once you know how it's done

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of the Merry Month of Masturbation (2010) over at LiveJournal.

Dean can do this. He’s done this many times before. He just needs to pretend that there is absolutely nothing different about this time.

Yeah. Because it’s just that easy.

He checks to make sure the door to the motel room is locked, because there’s nothing more awkward than your baby brother walking in and catching you with your dick in your hand. Again. Shit, they could really do with getting separate rooms once in a while.

Dean lets out a slow breath to try and steady his nerves, strips off his outer shirt and drops it on the bottom of the bed. He kicks his shoes off and gets himself settled up on the bed – propped up by the pillows, but still nice and relaxed.

 _Okay Dean-o, let’s gets this show on the road_ , but he’s well aware that just talking to himself isn’t gonna get the job done. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall – he needs to get a bit of mental imagery going, set the mood a little.

He hates that the first thing he pictures are bright blue eyes.

Shaking his head a little, he refocuses – okay, boobs. Boobs are a great place to start, nice and firm, everyone loves boobs – and here we go, he can start to feel himself relax and get with the game.

He rests one hand on his stomach and lets his fingers draw random patterns on his skin through his t-shirt. Yeah, boobs – preferably attached to a beautiful girl, nice long dark hair, maybe a little wavy, and with beautiful clear blue eyes, just like Cas - _shit_ , his dick gives a little twitch at that thought like the traitorous bastard it is.

He clears his throat and moves his hands down to unbutton his jeans, and then push them down to mid-thigh. He’s not even half-way hard yet, but his dick twitches again when he rests a hand on his thigh. Jesus Christ he’s getting way too uptight and nervous about this. He just needs to get it over and done with, and then he can move on with his life.

He leans his head back a little and closes his eyes, then reaches down to play with his balls, while his other hand circles around the base of his cock and gives it an experimental stoke – and yeah, here we go, the blood’s starting to pump a little more now, and Little Dean is starting to pay attention.

Dean runs the blunt edge of one finger nail up the vein on the underside of his dick, and uses his thumb to briefly sweep across the head, and _holy fuck_ that sends a little jolt of pleasure right down to his toes – he thinks that maybe this won’t take as long as he thought it would.

He leans over to the nightstand to grab the small bottle of hand lotion Sam insists on carrying around with them, and squirts a generous amount into the palm of his hand – he quickly warms it up between his hands and then he loosely circles his dick and gives himself a few tugs. Yeah, this is the stuff – he’s back in his element here, he knows exactly what gets him going, and it won’t take him long to get there.

He closes his eyes again and lengthens his strokes out a little – taking it nice and easy, adding a twist to the head every few strokes, and he’s rock hard now – little drops of pre-come starting to form at the head, and _fuck_ he wishes this was Cas doing this to him, his hand wrapped around Dean, stroking and tugging – and maybe he could even get down on his knees and put those fantastic full lips to use – and _motherfucker_ he really wishes his brain would stop doing that shit to him. He’s Dean Winchester, Ladies Man; not Dean Winchester, Wants To Fuck An Angel. A male angel at that.

Dean can feel his face heat up, and a flush spread down his chest – and he knows he really should not be having these thoughts about his angel – fuck, he shouldn’t even be calling him _his_ angel – but Dean is about 90 per cent sure that Cas can’t read his mind anymore, so maybe this can just be his dirty little secret.

He’s starting to get close already – he can’t believe how quickly he’s getting there –he can feel that pull low down in his belly, and he tugs his t-shirt up out of the way, it’s only gonna take another few strokes, and then it hits him out of nowhere – all of a sudden he’s shooting his load up over his hand and stomach and he can’t help but moan Castiel’s name, and _shit_ that’s not the best idea he’s ever had.

He takes a second to breathe. To realise just how quickly he managed to get off and he wonders if maybe that wasn’t all down to himself. He grabs at the tissues he left on the side and glances over to the far side of the room where Castiel has been sat watching him the entire time.

“That’s pretty much it, Cas. That’s all there is to it,” Dean clears his throat and cleans himself up.

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate you explaining that to me. Although I think perhaps I will need at least one more lesson in ‘jerking off’ before I feel ready to try it myself. I trust you aren’t busy tomorrow night?” and with that Castiel just smirks at him and pulls his disappearing angel trick.

 _Fuck_. Dean thinks he might be in some serious trouble here.


End file.
